Will the Claddagh Ever Turn?
by thetimeladynavi
Summary: What happens when King Henry falls in love with a Scottish girl? Will the conflicts of both lands tear them apart? Will he tear his country apart and kill in order to get a son? Henry the VIII/OC Anne Boleyn. Rated M for sexual content and graphic executions.
1. Chapter 1 - To Court

_Author's notes: I am a huge Tudors buff and this is my first online attempt of a fanfiction. I do hope you like it so far and I will try my best to keep it regularly updated. Just remember that this is a fanfiction. A lot of the facts of this time will not be used, although I will try my best to use what I can. As you noticed my Henry is actually based off real life of what he looked like. Also, Mcloud is actually my Scottish family name. I just wanted to tie A personal note to it and thought that the relationship between Alania and Henry would be dampened by the conflicts of Scotland and England during this time._

_TY for reading._

**Chapter 1 - All Good Girls Go to Court.**

I stared out my window on a rainy afternoon and watched the water stream down the glass. Here I was about to embark on a new journey of my life. I was about to go to court to serve Queen Anne Boleyn. Queen Anne had requested only the highest ladies to serve her to make the country, and the court, except her more. However, the view of her person with the people of England was not a great one. Most blamed her for the destruction of the churches and pushing out of the old faith, but if anything she was a glimmer of light. King Henry the VIII was really the beacon behind all of those politics. After all, he had to find a way to push Queen Catherine aside for not producing him a male heir. Still, I had heard this King was dangerous. He loved one minute and hated the next. What if he were to take a liking to me? What would I do? Then again, Queen Anne seemed to hold a power over him. He was ripping his own country apart for her. I highly doubt he would notice the likes of me, a Scottish nobleman's daughter by trade. My thoughts were startled when my maid came in.

"Lady Alania, I do believe it's time to get dress. The coach will be here soon to take you to Whitehall. There, you'll be presented to the Queen's chambers." she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Eliza." I smiled as I walked over to her.

She lifted my shift over my head and I unpinned my hair, letting the dark auburn locks fall down my bare back. I had to wear a gold gown since that was the color the Queen had chosen. I much preferred green, but then again I wasn't the Queen. The gown was just made for court and I had four more packed away in various trunks along with my brushes, basins, pins, jewelry, and personal keepsakes. The maid started to lace my under corset when my mother walked in.

"Your father would be so proud." she smiled at me as she picked up the silver plated brush and started to brush my hair.

"I know mama." I smiled. "I can't wait for his return from the new world."

"Nor can I! Speaking of which, he wrote you a letter to give to you on this very day. It's words of encouragement I'm sure." she said as she brough the parchment I took from a pocket in her dress.

I took it from her, after my dress was put on, and sat in front of my vanity getting my hair pulled up. I broke the wax seal and could instantly smell my father's scent. I missed him terribly these last months. He had traveled to the new world in exploration for England. A race against Spain and France to claim new lands and bring back items not known to us. I smiled as I opened the letter to view his scroll of handwriting, always beautiful.

My Dearest Daughter,

Today you embark on a new journey of your life. A journey where you will make friends and hopefully find a suitable husband. I have every confidence that you will honor our family name with dignity and respect. I have set back a generous sum for you to use at your will while at court. I have also sent several packages ahead for you to give to the King once they arrive. They will be gifts from the new world. Remember, you are a McCloud and you have been educated with the finest of tutors in various fields. Use your knowledge and charm wisely and you will go far. I wish I could be there to see you off, but I shall be home soon. Send my love to your dear mother and brother.

Your father,

Alexander McCloud - Duke of Wynter.

I smiled and started to tear up. I really did miss my father and I was so lucky to have him. He wasn't like most fathers at all. He saw fit to educate me and my brother well. Even though I would marry and carry a dowry to my husband I was still included in on the lands my father owned. While absent, my brother took up father's Duke position at court. His name was Wallace McCloud and he was so named after the brave William Wallace from our beloved Scotland.

"Was it that bad?" my mother asked as she fastened a chain of pearls around my neck. I smile up at her as the maid handed me my color for my cheeks.

"He sends his love to us all." I smile "Wants me to make a good match at court and represent our family well."

"I do miss that man." she said frowning a bit for I could tell his absence was a strain.

"Mama, he will be home soon! I promise!" I said turning in my chair and grasping her hands.

"I know he will. I just miss him and now my only little girl is going off to court. I can't tell you how careful to be Alania. The men of court can be extreme." she warned.

"Mother I promise not to go running of into the gardens giving my virtue to any man who will have me. You both have raised me to be a young lady and that's what I will be." I spoke with confidence as I put on my claddagh ring which was symbol that I was unmarried and pure. True, it was Irish but so was my mother.

"Well then let's take a look at you." she said as I stood.

The gown was beautiful. It was a soft gold color flowing down my body with hints of green vines tangling through the under cloth. The gold brought out my red hair even more and the color of my eyes.

"You are beautiful..." my mother smiled as I blushed slightly. I didn't take well to personal comments.

"Well this is it mother. Wish me luck!" I smiled at her as I hugged her one last time.

She squeezed me to her for the longest of moments before she let me go, smoothing my dress back out for me.

"Write me!" she said as I walked to the door.

"You know I will." I smiled.

I watched my childhood home for 18 years grow distance as the horses clopped on the wet ground. We had a long journey ahead of us to Whitehall. The maid in attendance, sent by the Queen to help me, smiled at me offering me slices of apple and playing cards to pass the time. Honestly, I was a nervous wreck. What if I didn't bow deep enough or showed signs of disrespect? We are living in a age where one can be condemned just by their actions alone. In fact, it was recently that a man was executed for poisoning a bishop's household and in the most horrible way. He was boiled alive! My stomach grew queasy as I thought of the agony of the poor soul. I would have to learn to guard my tongue if I wanted to make it in this court. I stifled a yawn as I tried to stay awake and view the countryside, but sleep was my enemy and I succumbed.

"M'lady McCloud, we are here." the maid spoke as I woke up from napping.

I stretched to see that we were at the gatehouse of Whitehall. The place was truly beautiful with a line of neatly trimmed trees growing up the pathway. The front yard was filled with flowers and fountains too. The carriage jolted up to the front steps and one of the guards opened the door, giving me his hand. I stepped out and stared up at what would be my home in the coming months. In the distance I could hear geese calling out on the front lawn, obviously they were happy about it raining.

"Please Lady McCloud...this way." the guard smiled as I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said as I followed him into the main hall.

The place was huge and it wasn't something I was prepared for. I had heard of people getting easily lost in Whitehall's pathways but I didn't think I would ever figure the place out. I kept up with the guard as he went through a series of tunnels before stopping at a set of double doors.

"Please tell her majesty, Queen Anne, that Lady McCloud has arrived and wishes to request an audience in her chamber." he spoke.

The guard nodded before disappearing into the double doors. When they opened I heard giggles and laugh erupting from inside along with instruments. I waited outside with what seemed like forever before the door opened and I was allowed inside.

"Hello Lady McCloud. I am Lady Rochester. Please follow me to the Queen's chambers." she said as bowed slightly.

We walked through a crowded room and everybody turned silent as I passed. I could have sworn I heard the words "Scot" whispered amongst a group and got irritated. Tensions between Scotland and England were not the best in the world. Most English thought us to be barbaric but we were rather learned. My father fought with King Henry the VII on the battlefield of Bosworth. He helped King Henry the VII pluck his crown from the bloody battlefield and usurp the throne. In turn, Henry the VII funded my father's expeditions to the new world. Most people assume my father was given a title too, but this was simply not true. My ancestors were highlanders and noble by their own right and bloodlines. Still, most English did not like the Scots and I can honestly say that most Scots didn't like the English. We walked through two doors and I was instantly in front of the Queen who had her back turned to me. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back and the crown on her head sparkled with the candles in the room. I bowed low as she turned around and bid me to rise.

"Lady McCloud? Welcome to court and as one of my ladies. I trust you brought everything you needed." she said as she moved over to her desk and picked up a document.

"Yes your grace" I said bowing. "and thank you for accepting me into your household."

"Well I expect all my ladies to behave with decently and morals. I expect you to devote your studies to the English bible which is always open in my apartments." she explained. "I am told you are fluent in Spanish, Latin, and French..."

"Yes your grace. My father raised me with a fine education." I said.

"Good because I can use some one to help me transcribe Latin into English. I want to see to several projects that give the people a chance to read works for themselves" she explained. "What do you think Lady McCloud? Don't you agree that all people should read the bible?"

I swallowed hard not wanting to reveal my belief one way or another. Still, I had to make a stand. "Yes your grace. I do believe we all should read the good works of our savior."

She smiled at my answer and took me by the hands with a smile. "We understand each other quite well Lady McCloud. Now. let's go finish sewing shirts for the poor. I promised I would have them delivered tomorrow!"

I nodded as I followed her back to the main room. I was introduced to the rest of the ladies and gentlemen of the Queen's household before I sat at the Queen's feet with the other ladies to work on shirts.

"So Lady McCloud is Scotland as dreary as they say?" The Lady Jane Seymour asked.

"No. It's a very beautiful country if I say so myself." I said as they all stared at me.

"Well let's hope for your sake that we do not get into another skirmish with them."Lady Madge laughed.

I didn't find it amusing at all but before I opened my mouth to say something back the footman announced the king was on his way. We all quickly stood as in walked Henry the VIII with his lords, including my brother. My eyes lit up as I saw Wallace in the room. I was tempted to run and hug him but I had to remember manners. This was also my first time to lay eyes on King Henry and I must say I was impressed. He was quite tall with a athletic build and golden red hair. He was every bit the prince they said he was.

"Who is this new lady?" he asked staring at me.

I felt the red burn my cheeks as Anne turned to me. "Oh Lady McCloud from Scotland. She has been accepted as a lady in waiting."

"Lady McCloud? Wallace! Why didn't you tell me your sister was coming to court? he jested.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, your grace." my brother answered as he winked at me.

"Well I had no idea you were Wallace's sister. Welcome to court M'Lady." he smiled as he turned back to Anne. I thanked him for his acceptance.

"How is the babe today?" he asked Anne.

"He is great." Anne said putting emphasis on he.

"Good my Queen! I wanted to come by and see you before I head off hunting. I will be glad when you are no longer with child so you can join me again. I get really lonely without you or your ladies accompanying us." The king smiled.

"I am so sorry to displease you, you grace. Surely the time will past fast." Anne smiled.

"My sister is an excellent hunter, your majesty. She even best me with bows and arrows." my brother grinned.

I knew my face was flushed with red as Henry turned back towards me. He eyed me suspiciously as if he didn't think I could shoot a bow. Then he did something I would have never expected him to do.

"Well I want to see how good she is. Lady McCloud, please join us for the hunt." the king commanded.

"But Henry she just got here..."Anne said to protest but Henry interrupted.

"My dear I do believe she will enjoy it. We won't hurt her on her first day. You have my word." Henry said as he bowed to leave.

Somehow I didn't think Anne was too concerned with me getting hurt as she was with Henry taking a special liking to me. In that area she had nothing to fear for I was not going to be anyone's mistress. My brother extended his arm as he walked me out.

"Wallace! What do you think you are doing? I should not be going out!" I said in hushed whispers.

"Dear girl it's just a hunt! I promise sister I have our family's best interest. Now go change into your riding dress so I can escort you out!" he said releasing me.

"It's nice to see you again too." I half smiled as he turned to talk to another man in the hallway.

I walked to my room and quickly changed from a gold dress to a deep blue riding dress with brown boots. I got my maid to pin my hair better so it wouldn't fall out of place when I rode. When I was done I found my brother and we walked to the stables of the castle. I was given a beautiful horse to ride who was such a gentle creature and helped into a saddle by my brother. As I sat I heard clops of another horse come up beside me. I turned to see the king himself grinning ear to ear.

"Lady McCloud I do believe you'll need these." he said as he handed me a bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you, your majesty." I blushed.

"I look forward to seeing you shoot. Let's see how well Wallace tells the truth!" he laughed as we all took off from the grounds.

Little did I know that this very day would spark uncontrollable events and changes forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hunt

Author's notes: Thank you for the follows and favorites. I am glad yall liked my first chapter. This chapter get a little more into the current situations surrounding England, the relationship between Henry and Anne, and Henry's POV. I am trying not to make Henry so love sick, but he was the type to fall in love at first sight. Thank you for your support! Means the world to me!

Chapter 2 - The Hunt

We rode out along the rolling hills of England and I took in the fresh scent of country air as we left the city behind. There was nothing like the country or being out in the wide open. London was dirty with garbage filled streets and people dumping chamber pots every which way. but here it was relaxing and peaceful. I would rather live in the country any day by the grace of God. I rode my horse along, keeping up with the rest of the hunting party. From my knowledge my brother Wallace, The King, The Duke of Suffolk (Charles Brandon,) and George Boleyn were amongst our party along with the King's guard. We suddenly slowed down as the King threw up his arm signalling that prey had been spotted. I watched as he quickly drew his bow and fired upon a deer who darted from the brush. It staggered for a bit before it collapsed to the ground. I felt my heart jerk as no one raced to put the poor thing out of it's misery.

"Somebody please end the suffering of the poor creature who was good enough to lay down his life for our King" I said almost in tears.

The King looked at me for a moment and I thought I had offended him However, he jumped down and grabbed his dagger, putting it out of it's misery.

"I put it out of it's misery, for you Lady Alaina. He suffers no more." The king bowed as I nodded my thanks.

"Well done your grace!" Charles boomed.

The King wiped his knife on the ground and stood, bowing to me apologetically.

"I am sorry that you saw that my lady. I should have warned you to look away." he said staring up at me and ignoring the hoots and hollars from his gentlemen.

"No offense taken your majesty. You have killed meat for your court. A noble sign of an excellent hunter." I smiled down at him.

He grinned up at me and placed his hand on my knee. For the briefest moment I felt a tiny shock go through my body and my face betrayed me as my cheeks burned from his touch. He stood like that for a few moments until he was distracted by his men. Boys will be boys, as always. They horsed around for a few moments before The King looked back at me.

"My sweet lady I do believe you were to show me your skills in archery." Henry grinned.

"Yes, whatever the king commands." I said as he helped me down from my horse by placing his firm hands on my waist.

He lifted me down with ease and standing next to him I realized how tall he actually was. I was 5 foot three and he was well a foot over me. He was every bit the gracious, athletic, and golden King they describe him to be. I didn't realize I was studying his face when he looked down at me.

"I am sorry that I'm not clean shaven, my lady. I am growing my beard out in token of my friendship with King Francis!" he said as he captured my hand with his.

He slipped my riding glove off and trailed my fingers along his chin, letting me feel his prickly stubble.

"That is very gracious of your majesty to do that for a token of friendship." I smiled.

"The Queen hates it. Tell me Lady...how do you like it?" Henry asked me, gazing down at me with his stormy, grey eyes.

I didn't know what to say. To disagree with the Queen about her husband put me in a bad situation. As if my brother could read my thoughts he piped up with a save.

"Francis will be jealous because he can't grow a beard. That takes a real man!" Wallace laughed as the king shook with laughter.

"Now Wallace we must forgive him for that..." the king winked at me. "Now Lady Alania I do believe I was promised to see your archery skills."

"Oh come on your majesty! She's a woman! She can't possibly shoot the bow!" Brandon laughed walking up to us. "Let's not make a joke of her!"

"Now Charles, I will have you apologize to the Lady if she best you in competition." The King taunted. "My money is on her."

"How much?" Charles asked. "100 Crowns? 200?"

"Let's make it a purse of 500 Gold Crowns." The King laughed. "Now come on Lady Alania. Don't let me down."

"Get ready for disappointment" Charles said. "What are the rules?"

"Well whoever shoots a startled hare first...of course wins." The King mused. "Beaters! fetch us something lively!"

I watched as the beaters ran out into the open field shaking whatever they could in hopes of startling a rabbit or two. I kept my eyes on the horizon so I could pinpoint the slightest movement. My father, along with the rest of the Scottish nobles, believed that a Scottish woman should take up arms if need be. We were trained to defend our lands and home if the occasion ever rose. Suddenly, a movement as quick as light darted out and I drew my weapon automatically. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Charles had seen the same thing. I fired quickly as my arrow struck true. The King started to bellow with laughter as Charles' arrow had embedded into the ground.

"Ah good show! Good show! I guess it is true what they say about the Scots!" the king laughed. "Charles I expect a gift for the Lady..."

"Of course your majesty. I know just the thing." he said looking at me.

I frowned at him because somehow I didn't think his gift would suit me. Brandon had a reputation of being a ladies man in court. From my understanding he wasn't above bedding married women either.

"Where did you learn how to shoot like that Lady Alania?" The King asked as he helped me to my horse.

"My father taught me." I said grabbing the reigns.

"I hope my daughter Mary turns out just like you. I propose shooting lessons for her. I think you would fit nicely to teach her." The king said as we started to ride.

"I would be honored to teach Princess Mary..."I said and instantly regretted my words.

"She isn't a princess any longer...she is just a Lady." The King snapped.

"I beg your pardon, your grace." I said.

"I am sorry your majesty. Please forgive her. She is new at court." Wallace said.

"She better be glad she is such a joy to be with. Pardon granted." The King smiled as we rode back to the castle.

We got back in the courtyard and the King was instantly greeted by Wolsey who pulled him away for further business. I looked down to see Charles extending his services to help me off my horse. Oh great! Just what I needed.

"So Lady Alania, will you be at the banquet tonight? I do believe they are going to prepare that rabbit especially for you." he grinned.

"If Queen Anne attends then I'll be there." I said as I tried to move past, but he blocked me.

"I would love a dance with you so save me one." he said giving me his charming smile. "That is if you Scottish girls can dance. If not I would be happy to tutor you in private on various dances."

I just stared at him as he got extremely close to me. I was about to say something when my brother interrupted us.

"Now Charles...stop asking her for advice. We can't help that you stink at shooting bows!" Wallace laughed.

Charles gave him a look before bowing to me. "I was just asking your sister for a dance tonight. No harm done, Right Lady Alania?" he winked.

Wallace seemed to herd him off as I gathered my things to take in. I started to walk in when Wallace suddenly grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me to him.

"You must take great care of what you say in front of the King." he said in hushed whispers.

"I am sorry Wallace, but is she not a princess of England?" I asked. "Surely he can't take that away from his own daughter."

"Not anymore. Please listen sister or you might lose your head." he grumbled.

"Wallace..." I said "I am sorry. I was not thinking."

"Well not thinking gets a lot of people killed. I am afraid the King is taking a liking to you." he said running his hands through his red hair.

"I promise I have not asked for it." I said getting defensive.

"I didn't say you did, but if he ask you to be his mistress...well I just don't know what to do." my brother whispered and for the first time I felt fear grip me.

" I won't be his mistress. I have right to refuse." I spoke.

"And damage our family name. What the King wants, he gets. Just try to stay out of his way." Wallace said as he excused himself and left.

I stood there for a moment with my heart beating in my ears. Just what if The King wanted me as his mistress. Would I go to his bed to raise my family? Or would I deny him and possibly disgrace us? I also couldn't deny the shock I felt went he touched me. That had to mean something, right? I walked back to my rooms to change back into my gown and wash up. It wasn't 10 minutes later I was summoned to the Queen's chambers. I walked in to her outer chambers and heard another voice with her. I thought it indecent of me to barge in so I waited until her meeting was through. I couldn't help hear the voices carry through the cracked door. I picked up something about getting rid of the boy and then everything was hushed again. Soon, George Boleyn came out and slyly smiled at me.

"Nice hunt, my lady." he said bowing.

"Thank you, Lord Rochford." I smiled back as he walked out. I knew he had filled his sister in on the hunt and I only imagined what he said.

As I walked to see The Queen seated in a red chair, staring at the fire. Her hand was pressed on her belly. She looked like she had been crying.

"Your grace." I said bowing low.

"Did you have fun?" she asked in a weak voice.

"The hunt was very entertaining. I shot and killed a rabbit before the Duke of Suffolk." I smiled.

"Is that so? I love to hunt too and I even shoot arrows for fun, but the little prince...he takes up all my time now." she said patting her belly.

"Well you are carrying the next King of England. That's the most important job of all." I said as she smiled up at me.

"Did The King flirt with you, Lady Alania?" she asked suddenly.

I stood there shocked as my Queen just asked the question I was wanting most to avoid. She stared at me with her cold, blue eyes and I swallowed hard. What would I tell her? She could easily have me crushed if she thought I was a threat. I was beginning to wish I had never seen the inside of the English Court.

Henry's POV

-Before the Hunt-

I readied myself in my rooms as I slipped on my newest pair of riding gloves. I was excited about going out and even more excited about getting to know that newest addition to my court. She was quite beautiful and graceful with flowing auburn hair and green eyes. She had sparked desire in me that I hadn't felt in some time with Anne. I straightened my collar as my groom announced the Queen was coming. I turned around as she barged in through the doors of my chambers.

"Henry...why are you taking her?"she asked eying me with fire in her eyes.

"I am only trying to make the lady feel more welcomed. Besides, I need not explain my reasons to you." I said turning away.

"Henry please...it will break my heart if you take another mistress. I can't take it anymore!" she said throwing herself in a chair.

"Darling please...calm down! Calm down, Nan! Think of the baby! If you must know my business I am taking her along because relations with Scotland aren't the best in the world. With the help of the McCloud family I hope to strength ties to my northern lords." I said.

Even though that was one of the reasons it wasn't my first reason. I was just honestly attracted to Lady Alania. Like a moth to a flame I was drawn in by her. It was almost as if I wanted to possess everything about her. Anne stood and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You know I love you more than any woman in this realm." she said. "More than Catherine ever did!"

"I know that, Nan." I smiled at her in the mirror.

"It breaks my heart that you still acknowledge them." she said.

I turned my cold gaze on her and turned around. She knew just how to push my buttons.

"Acknowledge who Anne? Pray tell my that!" I shouted.

"You...and Henry Fitzroy who is just a bastard to that Blount woman!" she said.

"ANNE!" I warned.

"and Mary. You still think of her as your daughter. How do you know she even is yours?"

I looked at her with anger in my eyes and she was treading on subjects she need not cross.

"You need to calm down and leave these affairs to me! You worry about taking care of our boy!" I shouted.

Anne picked up a goblet of wine and chucked it across the room. I stormed over to her and pulled her to me, trying to get her to calm down in fear of our child.

"Nan..." I whispered calling her my pet name. "Please...you know I love you. I value our children above them. I've told you that."

"When the act of succession is passed..." she whimpered. "And our children are above all else...our boy..."

"It will be passed and that should be enough for you! Now, leave my presence and calm down. You are carrying our child!" I said as I stormed off.

I left her in my chambers, but I had to get away from her. There were sometimes Anne was the greatest thing that every happened to me and then times like these where she smothered the air I breathed. As soon as we got on our hunt my mind was completely wiped of the recent fight with my Queen. Lady Alania was such a gentle soul and the way she begged for me to end the suffering of a poor creature told me how gentle she truly was. A fine Scottish girl she was. Her fingers on my face had sent waves of joy through me. As we rode back to the castle I was tempted to invite her to my chambers that very night when I was met by Wolsey. I got off my horse as he had a look of dread on his face. Not before I looked back to see Brandon making eyes at Lady Alania. He had better watch himself!

"Your majesty, it appears the Emperor wants to go to war with you unless you put aside Queen Anne and take Queen Catherine back." he said.

"Oh what else is new!" I shouted as I got to my private chambers.

"I must stress that the alliance to France is more important than ever." Wolsey explained.

"Am I not going to meet King Francis? The Emperor will rule the day he turned his back on me!" I said sitting down. "Fetch the royal jeweler. I have a commission."

"Yes your majesty. For the Queen?" Wolsey asked.

I just glared up at him as he quickly bowed out. I wanted to make something for Lady Alania. Something that was green and would bring out the color in her eyes. I sat back in my chair and replayed our hunt together while waiting for the jeweler to come. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Abandonado

**Author's Notes:** I can't thank yall enough for following me and my story. I am glad yall have taken an interest in it. I am aware that I misspelled Wosley which should be Wolsey. Sorry for the typo! I am also aware that the time events are out of order. The Field of Cloth of Gold happened when The King was still married to Queen Catherine, but like I said this is a fictional story.

I must also say that I adore Anne Boleyn. She is a woman in history I most admire and look up to. She brought about change in a kingdom when women really had no rights at all. If I would have lived back then I would have fully supported the Bible being translated to English for the common public to read for themselves.

Another thing I wanted to pointed out was more about Alaina's brother. He does care for his sister, but he also knows that the King gets what he wants. In this case if Alania was to refuse to be The King's mistress then Henry may not take lightly to that and lower their family's standings. After all, in this day and age promoting one's family was considered a must.

Also, this story is rated **Mature** for a reason. I will be describing in great details sexual situations and executions. Rape and murder will be apart of this story too as well as foul language. Please forgive me if it offends. I mean The Tudors history is a bloody and violent one. Several horrible forms of torture alone were used as well as burnings of the heretics.

I know there are different spellings for Catherine. Some people spell it with a K and such and I've seen it spelled both ways. I am just keeping it Catherine in this story.

So here is Chapter 3! As I said before I am writing this story in multiple POVs. I think to better understand the drama going around it takes more than one POV to successfully achieve that. Plus, the characters are so much fun to write with!This chapter focuses on Catherine of Argon and Princess Mary Tudor. I plan on having Henry's POV in the next chapter and should have that chapter up later on. As always, thanks for the support! -TimeLady Navi. Sorry for any typos that I may have missed. I do try my best to make sure everything is correct.

I don't own anything in this story but my OC's and the plotline. All the rest belong to history. 

**Chapter 3 - Abandonado**

**Catherine of Argon POV**

I sat by the crackling fire and stared at the flames licking at the piece of wood. My black, lace veil was pulled behind me and I was dressed in black for I was in complete mourning. I would have never guessed that my husband would put me aside to Mary the whore known as Anne Boleyn. The same foul creature who has caused such misery and pain in my life. I am not a vengeful woman and I could have taken her abuse on my character, but not my daughter. My daughter had been reduced down to simply being a lady and that hurt more than anything. I twirled the ruby ring around my finger and sighed. I was very much alone in this country now that I was banned from seeing Mary. She just had her 7th birthday and I had to sneak my gift off in order for Mary to receive it. It was a silver cross with red glass beads and each of The Lord's wounds had a small ruby to signify blood. My mother, Isabella, had given it to me the night the Turks stormed our camp when I was a little girl. I reviewed the letter in my hand that I was to send The King. I sent him letters weekly, pleading with him to have a care for our daughter.

_Dear Henry,_

_I must plead with you to have a heart and a care for our daughter, Mary. In a world full of strangers she is in desperate need of the love of her father. If anything I implore you to show her mercy and kindness. Do not let this common harlot who is so beneath her sway your love and affection for your daughter. She is a true princess of England with royal blood in her veins on both sides. Please, restore her back to the line of succession. She is a most loving and faithful servant to you. If you could give me just one wish it would be to accept her back as a princess of England. She loves her father dearly. If I could request one more favor it would be to see her. I miss her so and as you know a child should not be denied their mother. I am always your most faithful and loving servant, my husband. I have never stopped loving you._

_Queen of England - Catherine of Aragon._

I finally sealed the letter with wax and put it on the table beside me. I had no idea why Henry would deny Mary's royal birth right for she was a true princess of nobility. She had the blood of Ferdinand and Isabella as well as the Tudor blood. To completely remove her from the succession all together was a slap in the face to the right she was born with. What had this world come to when a princess of low birth and blood outweighed a princess who's linage could be traced back for hundreds of years? I then started to think about all my "what ifs". What if I gave Henry the prince he wanted? Then I wouldn't be in this mess of being banished by my own husband's hand. I thought back to the baby prince who only lived 56 days. My precious baby boy that was called to heaven too soon. The King never regarded my feelings on the matter of losing a child. It was as if my heart was completely ripped out when I had to bury my little Henry too soon. I started to weep then for all I had were my tears to comfort me. I had endured so much from my husband! I had turned a blind eye when he had affairs for I was always taught it was the King's right. My heart had broken into a thousand pieces when I found out that my lady in waiting, Lady Blount, had given the king what he desired. I had watched the celebrations in the Kingdom as this bastard son was raised high with the price of my shame. Henry then started to blame me for not producing a healthy son. Everything was all my fault! He said God had punished him for marrying his brother's widow and maybe that was true. I had loved Arthur and we were very much in love. Sometimes I thought to what life would be like if Arthur had lived. I am most sure he would not have abandoned me like Henry had. Arthur was too much of a goodly Prince to do such a thing. Despite the rumors he was not sick either. He was a very healthy young man, but was called from this Earth by an illness that was prolonged by living in the damp Ludlow Castle. Still, Henry wanted to marry me and had always been in love with me from the moment he escorted me into England as a young prince. He often told me how jealous he was that Arthur had such a beautiful wife. Of course, this was when Henry was pushed to the dark and overshadowed by his brother. Henry was suppose to go into the life of religion before the untimely death of his brother. My parents would have never had married me to the Tudor Dynasty if they knew what laid in store for their infanta princess. How every detail of my marriage would be brought up and scrutinized for all the country to see. Till this day I kept my secret and guarded it well about my marriage night to Arthur. Nobody would know the truth and it was a secret I would take to my grave. I will say this about my wedding night. Arthur and I were very much in love so naturally we consummated our marriage. However, I saw nothing wrong in this since he was my lawfully wedded husband. Surely, Henry knew this happened but still wanted to marry me. When I confessed that I was without touch of man I meant that I had not broken any biblical rules regarding a touch of a man. After all, Arthur was my husband and the question of my virginity should have never been an issue. I started to sob harder as it was a tough burden and secret to keep. Still, was God really punishing me for keeping this secret? Did I honestly do something wrong to offend?

My most faithful lady, Sara, took my hand in hers and comforted me while kneeling at my feet.

"My Queen, do not cry for the angels are on your side and the truth can never be changed by no man." she smiled.

I nodded fully understanding her words. "I am and always will be his true wife and I will always have his whole heart."

A few moments later there was a knock at my chamber door. I wasn't allowed very many visitors in the castle of Kimbolton since it has become my prison so I was curious to see who would travel all this way to see me. I smiled as ambassador Eustace Chapuys entered the room and bowed low.

"My Queen..." he said as I stood and embraced him.

" Ambassador. It's so good to see you. Tell me, do you have news?" I asked.

He looked to the ground for a few moments and frowned as he slipped his hat off his head and rung it around his hands.

"I am afraid gentle lady that it's not good may want to take a seat." he said as he motioned to the chairs in front of the fire.

I nodded as we walked back to the fire and I ordered Sara to bring some wine and rolls. Eustace sat down and adjusted his leg, since he was starting to suffer from gout.

"So is the harlot still in favor?" I asked.

"Yes, for now Anne is still held high while pregnant again. The King fully believes this time it's a boy. However..." he said.

"However?" I asked.

"He seems to have taken a liking to a new lady." he explained. "Anne and The King were heard fighting about it in his chambers."

"Did Anne honestly think she would be the only one? Who is this lady? Would she be somebody for our side?" I asked getting hopeful.

"I am not sure gentle lady. I've not had the chance to talk with her." Eustace explained. "Although rumors have told that she is Scottish and has a kind soul. I have no idea how she feels about your grace or Mary."

"Well what of my nephew? Does Charles plan to still invade England unless Henry restores my throne and Mary as the true heir?" I asked.

At this Eustace frowned. "No, he can not get involved with a fray in England. He is already terrified of The Turks and devotes much of his time in fighting them."

"So I am truly alone? Me and Mary? You know he won't even let me see her! I can't even see my own daughter! A child needs her mother and I feel so helpless while that vile creature has rule over her. How is Mary getting treated? Tell me...have you seen her?" I pleaded.

"Alas my gentle Queen I am not allowed to see her, but I do know Anne makes Mary a servant to The Princess Elizabeth. Mary has to wait on the little brat hand and foot like she was some sort of maid." he said bowing his head.

I felt anger roll through me as I imagined my daughter, the granddaughter of the great Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain being treated like a common servant for a bastard child like Elizabeth.

"I can not believe The King is allowing such royalty to be mistreated so. Mary is a true daughter of England." I said shaking my head. "Is The King still toying with the notion of marrying her to the Duke of Orleans?"

"I have not heard any more of that match, but I do know that Anne favors Elizabeth being betrothed to the duke instead of Mary. Also, Mary is considered illegitimate so any hopes for a marriage are shot down by that so anyone. We both know that King Francis favors the new Queen and her family since they have strong ties to France." he explained.

"Well you know that I've always favored an Spanish alliance for Mary anyway. I am hoping my nephew will still find a suitable match for her." I said hopeful.

"Alas gentle lady, there is nothing he can do when Mary is not considered a Princess of England anymore. Also, I must tell you of the distressful news I received."

I nodded as I tried to calm myself about my daughter. I knew she was all alone in Hatfield castle. I couldn't imagine whatss he was going through and what humiliations she was receiving at the hands of Elizabeth's household. Even if the princess was only three years of age and didn't know any better on how to treat her older, half sister. I found it funny how Anne had specifically named her daughter after her two grandmothers, Elizabeth of York and Elizabeth Howard. I knew Elizabeth York from my earlier years in this country and she would have turned in her grave at the way her son was behaving. I also knew that Mary was at the mercy of Anne and already had been threatened because she would not recognize Anne as Queen. Mary already had to give up her title of Princess of Wales to Elizabeth and be declared illegitimate. Sadly, Elizabeth's looks only strengthen her title as princess. She looked very much like her father with vibrant red hair and his features whereas Mary took more after her Spanish ancestors

"What is this distressful news you speak off?" I asked as I wrapped my rosary around my fingers. Here lately, it had been my only strength and reminder that God was indeed on my side.

"It seems that several plots have been conspired to kill The King, Anne, and Elizabeth and are being whispered at court. I can only tell you that if actions are taken to harm them then you are very likely to get blamed for treason along with the Princess Mary." he explained. "The King may even put you both to death for treason."

"But Mary is only 7 years old! Surely the King would not entertain such nonsense!" I cried out. "I love the king more than my own life! I would never dream of hurting him, only my enemies like Cardinal Wolsey and that great whore, Anne Boleyn. Por el amor de la Santísima Virgen nunca haría daño al rey, mi esposo! ((For the love of the Blessed Virgin never would I do harm to the King, my husband.))

I crossed myself quickly and closed my eyes at what I had just heard. Surely The king couldn't put me or his own daughter to death for such nonsense!

" He is under the guidance of Anne and I do believe it's her supporters spreading the lies to put you in bad light. I must also warn you to be careful of what you say and what you eat. I fully think Anne has plans to have you and Mary killed to cement her throne and Elizabeth's position." he explained. "This may even be done by poison or assassination."

I sat back in my chair and buried my head in my hands, weeping. I honestly didn't know what else to do about this situation. It seemed like I was getting attacked at all points. What was I to do if Anne decided to be rid of me or my daughter by means of treason or poisoning? I felt Eustace's hand rest on my hands which clutched at my rosary as I continued to sob. He pulled out his linen handkerchief and handed it to me as I dotted my eyes.

"My gracious Queen, might I suggest something? Maybe a plan that could help protect Mary and possibly restore her in line of the throne?" Eustace spoke in hushed whispers for we had to be careful at all times who could hear us.

It was a shame when I couldn't even trust my own household not to be spies to my personal conversations or confessionals even. I have priest break my vow of confession and turn my sins against me for all to hear.

"What could possibly do that? Anne would never let that happen." I sobbed. "It appears she has finally won. I never knew the wicked would triumph over the good. My poor daughter does not deserve this at all!"

"My plan deals with the newest lady who has caught The King's eye. What if she is sympathetic to our cause? What if she could oust Anne the same way she done you? What if we beat Anne at her own wicked game? It is possible with some help that this lady could very well become the new Queen and restore Mary back to her rightful place." he explained. "I've been told that this lady will be giving Mary archery lessons and has expressed her desire to do so and get to know Mary. It was even said that this lady slipped up in front of the King and acknowledge Mary as a princess still."

I smiled a little at hearing that. That somebody out there still thought of and considered Mary as a true princess of England. Still, my heart was bitter from losing my husband to any lady.

"But I am the Queen's true wife..." I said sobbing harder. "In God's eyes I am his true wife. No man made law can change that."

"My lady, The King as made himself head of the church. He has broken away from the true faith and the pope. He no longer views your marriage as valid. We are alone in this situation now, even getting abandoned by the pope himself."

I sat in my chair not really sure what to think. However, I was willing to do whatever I could to save Mary and restore her to her rightful place. If that meant letting my husband fall in love and marry another lady then I would be willing to sacrifice my heart for the good of my daughter. If this lady could bump Anne off the throne then I was willing to be helpful.

"I would very much like to meet this lady before I commit to anything. Please, bring her to me so we can talk." I said as I stood. "Now if you must excuse me I need to go to mass and have prayer. Also, if you could be so kind as to deliver this letter to The King."

"Of course my Queen." Eustace bowed as I walked to my privy chambers. "I stopped and bowed low to Eustace who stood upon my leaving."

"I can't thank you enough for being my true friend for you are the only one in this country I have to trust. I fear I am getting sicker and I don't have much longer for this world. This harlot has squeezed the happiness from my very soul and the depression is eating away at me. Every day I don't see my daughter just adds to my death sentence. Just please promise me to be a true and faithful servant to my daughter for she will need true friends in her life." I said tearing up.

"You have my word, my Queen and I promise that harlot will pay for what she has done to you. On this Earth and in Heaven. If you could get any enjoyment you must know that the people of England adore you still. They still support you fully and detest Anne for her part in the destruction of our churches. The still look to Mary as the true and legitimate Princess of England" he said. "IT could every well be that one day the people will rise up to restore Mary to her rightful place."

I had so much on my mind and my soul was weary from all the heart break I had suffered. Still, if this lady would promote the interest of my daughter and boot that harlot from power then I might just throw my support behind her. It was obvious that Henry had no desire to take me back as a wife, no matter who threatened angels themselves could come down and call him a fool for his actions and he would still deny them. This wicked woman had a spell on him and one day I prayed he would wake up and see it. I was abandoned by my family in Spain and by my husband. The Scottish Lady may be my only option to help my daughter.

**Mary's POV (Hatfield House)**

I sat in my tiny room on my bed and reread the only letter I had left of my mother which had become a daily ritual for me. When I was lonely, and I often was, I would pull the letter from my secret hiding place and reread the loving words she so thoughtfully penned. It was a possession I cherished most of all even above the finest jewels. She had written it to me two years ago when I was given my own household and I still had the title of Princess of Wales. I had just been to a banquet in my honor where I was betrothed to Charles, Emperor of Spain. I was way too young to marry him, but I was sent to my own household of over 200 persons to learn how to become a proper Queen in training.

Mi querida hija, (My Dearest Daughter)

Today you leave my side to learn how to become a Queen. It is your destiny and your life's fulfillment and I know you will become a Great Queen and shall be remembered throughout history. I implore you to always follow the true faith, put your trust and devotion unto God, the blessed virgin, and your husband. You have your father and my support, always. I can not wait to see you grow up and to see what God has in store for you. Always remember to be a true defender of the faith and bring peace to your people for everyone deserves a strong, Christian guidance and rule. I could not be more proud of you Mary! You are every bit a daughter of Spain! Remember, it was your Grandmother, the great Isabella of Spain who marched across the battlefield being feared by all her enemies. Everyday you remind me more and more of her and I know she would be proud of you!

Your loving mother, always.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts pull me away from the hell I was undoubtedly living in. What did I do wrong to my father for him to treat me so? I had done nothing but show love and respect to my father. It was only because I refused to acknowledge no other Queen but my mother and no other princess but myself. I started to daydream of the life I should of had instead of the life I did have. Instead of a worn black dress that was in desperate need of repair, I wore a rich gown of ivory and jewels in my hair with the handsome King of Spain by my side. Instead of being shut in my tiny room for hours on end I was invited to balls where I danced with handsome gentlemen and was adored by the court as a true Tudor Princess. Instead of the stale bread, old ale, and old cheese I was given for supper I was treated to fine pastries and meats with only the finest of fruits and wines.

However, I did have holes in my dress that I did my best to repair with what little material I could find. Most of my gowns and jewels were taken from me and given to Elizabeth by order of the Anne. My betrothal was now considered invalid because I was considered a bastard and I still had to eat the leftover, picked through food that the rest of the household had first...leaving me only the scraps. Some nights scraps were not even left and I went hungry. I then began to cry for at 7 years old I felt so alone in the world. I couldn't see my mother and I desperately missed her. I folded the letter and sat it beside me when my thoughts were disrupted by Elizabeth crying. I waited a few minutes as her crying continued, getting louder and louder. I thought surely a maid or the governess would come to her aid, but after a few minutes her crying did not cease. I got up and walked to my door which lead straight to Elizabeth's main room. She sat up in her cradle with her face so red that it matched her hair. She looked just like our father when he got angry. I wanted to hate the child that caused me so much misery, but looking at her I couldn't. Her curly red hair bounced around her chubby face with each wail she let out. Surely she could not be blamed for being born to a whore. She was still my father's child and therefore had royal blood flowing within her veins. I walked over to her and picked her up as she gripped my shoulders. She instantly stopped crying and stared up at me with her blue eyes rimmed with red. If anything I knew this was my half sister for she looked too much like our father to be otherwise.

"Shh little Elizabeth." I smiled as I started to rock her to sooth her crying.

I started to sing a Spanish lullaby to her that my mother sang to me as she calmed and rested her head against my chest.

**Duérmete mi niña, **  
duérmete mi amor,  
duérmete pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

**_Go To Sleep My Little Girl_**  
Go to sleep my darling  
Go to sleep my love  
Go to sleep, you little piece of my heart

When I was first ordered to wait on Elizabeth I must say I hated the vile little creature. I thought surely she would have meanness just like her mother. However, looking down at the precious child now I couldn't help but pity her. Her mother really didn't care much for her and often thought of her as a disappointment. Elizabeth should have been a boy and every time Anne had to look at her she had to see a failure. I started to pace the room with her as Elizabeth started to twirl her plump hands into my hair. Then I heard footsteps behind me as Lady Bryon came in.

"How dare you touch the princess!" she shouted waking Elizabeth up which responded with screams.

She was jerked from my arms and I was slapped hard against the face and ordered to leave. I stood there shocked as Elizabeth began to scream and reach for me.

"I was only taking care of her..."I said.

"You are not worthy enough to touch the Princess. Don't ever touch her again! Do you understand me child?" Lady Bryon spat.

I started to tear up as I ran from the room and out into the gardens. I found a quite corner and sat down, sobbing. It wasn't until I saw a shadow cross that I looked up to see a young lady staring down at me. Surely, I thought she was here to reprimand me even more or punish me.

"I swear I had no intention of hurting Elizabeth." I aid through sobs. "I was just trying to comfort her."

The lady looked down at me with a puzzled look on her face before bowing in my presence.

"Princess Mary...I am Lady Alaina. The King has sent me to teach you archery." she said. "Are you ok? Why are you so distressed child?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

I didn't know if I could trust her or not so I just stared at the ground, not saying anything. The Lady seemed to take the hint and sat down beside me.

" You don't have to confide in me if you wish not to. I know life for you is hard right now, but I would be honored to be your friend...if you''ll have me." she smiled.

" Thank you Lady Alaina, but I don't need friends. I am perfectly fine by myself." I said choking back a sob. The sooner I realized I was in this world alone, the better.

"You can't mean that. Everybody needs a friend." she said looking concerned.

"I am afraid I wasn't born into this life to have friends or happiness. If The King so wishes me to learn archery then I will abide by his wishes, but I do not wish to make friends with anyone." I stand standing. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must attend my daily mass."

"As you wish, Princess." she said.

I turned to her as she called me princess again. "Surely, Lady Alania, you know you can get into trouble for addressing me by a title I was stripped of." I said. "I do not wish ill fortune on you even if you are trying to show signs of respect."

"In my eyes you were born a princess and therefore I will call you one between us." she smiled. "It will be our secret."

I gave her a half smiled as I bowed slightly to her to show a small sign of respect. "I look forward to our lessons together."

"Good! I can't wait to start on them tomorrow. Let's say I meet you here at 9 am?" she asked.

"That would be lovely..."I said as I walked away.

Maybe God had finally heard my prayers and sent me a true friend to comfort me. I could only hope Lady Alania was here for me and not to promote her self interest.


	4. Reviews

**Review Responses**

I am still smiling at the support I have received with my story. I suffer from a rare genetic disease and writing helps me to forget what I'm going through. I just wanted to dedicate this entry to all my reviewers who were more than generous for their compliments. I know there are stories out there that are WAY better than mine. If you get a chance I would suggest checking out "The Purple Pearl"

s/9860748/1/The-Purple-pearl

I really enjoyed her take and spin on a modern girl being thrusted into The Tudor's lifestyle and possibly changing the very foundation of history. So without further to do and because I value all of your reviews and opinions I plan to respond to each of you.

First reviewer of the story,

**Richard** - Thank you for the review. I am not the best of correct grammar when it comes to penning a story. Although I do skim through it and try my best. I am glad you saw my attempt of making Lady Alainia different from the standard of the English ladies of the court. This was fully my intention since Alania is Scottish. Her views, morals, and standards are greatly different from that of an English lady raised at court. She is highly educated (by her father's wishes) which put her above most of the English ladies of the court which makes her stand out in the King's eyes.

Looking forward to more of your reviews!

**Kandy** - My second reviewer! TY so much for taking the time to read my story. I am glad you are hooked and I plan to update every night if I can. I have so many ideas and paths popping out with this story that I know I won't run out of writing material anytime soon!

**Lorddeanwhichesterpie** - Ha! I take it you are a SPN fan like me! AWESOME! I Just finished Season 9 up and I don't know if I Can make it to season 10. At first I wasn't going to play the POV of Henry but then I decided that his thoughts and feelings towards anyone was important. I enjoy playing him...or trying to play him anyway. I never wanted my Henry to be some sweet, fairytale prince who bowed to his knees for the sake of a woman. He is still very much young and very much in playing The King to his full advantage as you will see in later chapters.

**Heartless-Princess33** - Thank you for your kind words. I had chosen to make my OC Scottish because we all know that during this time rebellion from the North was rampant. I thought it would be ironic for The King to fall in love with a woman whose very people are rebelling against him. I fully intent on making Alania be in the center of this. The question is...will she choose and stand by her husband and mass murder her own people or will she try and stand up to Henry and stop it?"

**PandaDrunkDora** - Thank you. Again (Above) I explained why I wanted Alania to be a Scottish noble. I had decided to make King Henry look just he did in history (or so we think). Henry was tall with reddish golden hair. He was very athletic and adored as a true prince of England and defender of the faith. (Your second review) I wanted to show the turmoil between Anne and Henry. Things in that department haven't been the best in the world. Elizabeth is born and is currently 4 years of age. In Chapter 3 I talk about how Princess Mary was put into Elizabeth's household to take care of her. I also wanted to show the strain and tension that people caused between the two half sisters.

- I am so glad you liked it and I can't wait to see what lies in store for Mary and Alania too! You never know what may happen. I often thought it was funny how Henry tried to deny Elizabeth and even claim she was fathered by another man when she looked so much like him. I made Alania's father an explorer because during this time new lands were starting to get discovered. I've always been into the rich history of exploration.

**Cracksintheglass:** It appears she has and not by any plans of her own. Alania is now stuck in a sticky situation of where she either denies The King and risk lowering their family's standings or excepting being his mistresses and raising her family high. However, Alania values her morals and virtue more than anything. I question to the POVs I do plan to involve more direct insight on POVs.

**Kitkatkiki** - Maybe King Henry will fall for The Lady Alania or maybe not. I haven't quite made up my mind on how I am going to plan their relationship for it could end very badly. I plan on writing in my next chapter how Alania escapes the question Anne has asked. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Hermioneandmarcus** - Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am so glad you have enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy many more of my chapters.

L**ordDeanWinchesterpie** - Thank you for reading my newest chapter and I am happy to have a devoted fan in you. I am not worried about the negative reviews I will receive. Not everyone will like this story and that's their right. I don't understand how this story can not be predictable unless I was to write about Hampton court being overrun with zombies! LOL

**PandaDrunkDora** - Thank you again and if you wanted to private message me about Wallace I wouldn't mind you doing a spin off of his story. I do believe there are way better Tudors Fanfics besides mine, but I am honored you love it so.

**Doctorbutterpant** - Thank you for promoting my story within your group of friends. I will continue to write some POVs of the different characters because I do enjoy exploring the emotions of each of them. :)

**HenryTudorRose** - TY kindly! I am working on the newest chapter now!

**PrincessRosa-** Thank you. I had made Alania like a true Scottish lass would be raised. It wasn't uncommon for women to know how to shoot a bow and arrow. They also went on hunting trips too. Anne Boleyn was known to engage in hunting and shooting arrows. She enjoyed to hunt very much.

**GaryMullins** - Thank you kindly sir. At first I just wanted to make it a story about Alania and Henry, but to simply ignore the pains and heartache of the others during this time was not possible. Sometimes my character POVs shed negative light on the character at hand but a lot of the times I try to capture that fear of what might happen to them.

**Anna** - I will continue to write as long as my health allows me. :) TY for reading!

**Naruhina1519** - Thank you for the review and the support! It really means a lot and judging by your profile you are a experienced FF reader!

**Argentina** - Thank you so much for the support! I am glad you enjoyed it thoroughly!

**Lovemenolonger** - typos are def my enemy! haha! I an naturally going to have a mistake here or there. When I wrote the first part to this story I kept wanting to call Alania by a different name I picked out for her originally! So I had to go through the parts with a fine tooth comb to make sure I didn't call her that name and confuse the reader!

**Awww** (Last Reviewer as of 11:15pm 6/3/2014)

I really wanted to capture the sadness and confusion brought on by The King's actions regarding Queen Catherine and The Princess Mary. I mean can you imagine one day waking up being the Princess of Wales and then the next being tossed aside and stripped of your title? Mary had to endure and grow up at a very young age and I truly believe Queen Catherine mourned herself to death with the treatment she was reciving.

I can't thank yall enough for the kind reviews and inspiration yall have given me. I do know that there are those who don't like my stuff and that's ok. I didn't come here to argue my merits on fanfiction or whatnot. As long as ONE person enjoys reading my stuff then I will continue to write! I am looking forward to writing many more chapters with you!

From the bottom of my heart, thank you!

The Navigator (Lady of Time)


	5. Chapter 4 - The Spanish Infanta

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I have about three chapters to put up and I hope I get to do them all night. Thanks for the follows/likes/reviews. XOXOX

**Chapter 4 - The Spanish Infanta**

**Catherine of Argon POV**

** I** sat by the crackling fire and stared at the flames licking at the piece of wood. My black, lace veil was pulled behind me and I was dressed in black for I was in complete mourning. I would have never guessed that my husband would put me aside to Mary the whore known as Anne Boleyn. The same foul creature who has caused such misery and pain in my life. I am not a vengeful woman and I could have taken her abuse on my character, but not my daughter. My daughter had been reduced down to simply being a lady and that hurt more than anything. I twirled the ruby ring around my finger and sighed. I was very much alone in this country now that I was banned from seeing Mary. She just had her 7th birthday and I had to sneak my gift off in order for Mary to receive it. It was a silver cross with red glass beads and each of The Lord's wounds had a small ruby to signify blood. My mother, Isabella, had given it to me the night the Turks stormed our camp when I was a little girl. I reviewed the letter in my hand that I was to send The King. I sent him letters weekly, pleading with him to have a care for our daughter.

_Dear Henry,_  
_ I must plead with you to have a heart and a care for our daughter, Mary. In a world full of strangers she is in desperate need of the love of her father. If anything I implore you to show her mercy and kindness. Do not let this common harlot who is so beneath her sway your love and affection for your daughter. She is a true princess of England with royal blood in her veins on both sides. Please, restore her back to the line of succession. She is a most loving and faithful servant to you. If you could give me just one wish it would be to accept her back as a princess of England. She loves her father dearly. If I could request one more favor it would be to see her. I miss her so and as you know a child should not be denied their mother. I am always your most faithful and loving servant, my husband. I have never stopped loving you._

_ Queen of England - Catherine of Argon._

** I** finally sealed the letter with wax and put it on the table beside me. I had no idea why Henry would deny Mary's royal birth right for she was a true princess of nobility. She had the blood of Ferdinand and Isabella as well as the Tudor blood. To completely remove her from the succession all together was a slap in the face to the right she was born with. What had this world come to when a princess of low birth and blood outweighed a princess who's linage could be traced back hundreds of years? I I then started to think about all my "what ifs". What if I gave him the prince he wanted? Then I wouldn't be in this mess of being banished by my own husband's hand. I thought back to the baby prince who only lived 56 days. My precious baby boy that was called to heaven too soon. I started to weep then for all I had were my tears to comfort me. My most faithful lady, Bessie, took my hand in hers and comforted me while kneeling at my feet.

"My Queen, do not cry for the angels are on your side and the truth can never be changed by no man." she smiled.

I nodded fully understanding her words. "I am and always will be his true wife and I will always have his whole heart."

A few moments later there was a knock at my chamber door. I wasn't allowed very many visitors in the castle of Kimbolton since it has become my prison so I was curious to see who would travel all this way to see me. I smiled as ambassador Eustace Chapuys entered the room and bowed low.

"My Queen..." he said as I stood and embraced him.

" Ambassador. It's so good to see you. Tell me, do you have news?" I asked.

He looked to the ground for a few moments and frowned as he slipped his hat off his head and rung it around his hands.

"I am afraid gentle lady that it's not good may want to take a seat." he said as he motioned to the chairs in front of the fire.

I nodded as we walked back to the fire and I ordered Bessie to bring some wine and rolls. Eustace sat down and adjusted his leg, since he was starting to suffer from gout.

"So is the harlot still in favor?" I asked.

"Yes, for now Anne is still held high while pregnant again. The King fully believes this time it's a boy. However..." he said.

"However?" I asked.

"He seems to have taken a liking to a new lady." he explained. "Anne and The King were heard fighting about it in his chambers."

"Did Anne honestly think she would be the only one? Who is this lady? Would she be somebody for our side?" I asked getting hopeful.

"I am not sure gentle lady. I've not had the chance to talk with her." Eustace explained. "Although rumors have told that she is Scottish and has a kind soul. I have no idea how she feels about your grace or Mary."

"Well what of my nephew? Does Charles plan to still invade England unless Henry restores my throne and Mary as the true heir?" I asked.

At this Eustace frowned. "No, he can not get involved with a fray in England. He is already terrified of The Turks and devotes much of his time in fighting them."

"So I am truly alone? Me and Mary? You know he won't even let me see her! I can't even see my own daughter! A child needs her mother and I feel so helpless while that vile creature has rule over her. How is Mary getting treated? Tell me...have you seen her?" I pleaded.

"Alas my gentle Queen I am not allowed to see her, but I do know Anne makes Mary a servant to The Princess Elizabeth. Mary has to wait on the little brat hand and foot like she was some sort of maid." he said bowing his head.

I felt anger roll through me as I imagined my daughter, the granddaughter of the great Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain being treated like a common servant for a bastard child like Elizabeth.

"I can not believe The King is allowing such royalty to be mistreated so. Mary is a true daughter of England." I said shaking my head. "Is The King still toying with the notion of marrying her to the Duke of Orleans?"

"I have not heard any more of that match, but I do know that Anne favors Elizabeth being betrothed to the duke instead of Mary Also, Mary is considered illegitimate so any hopes for a marriage are shot down by , we both know that King Francis favors the new Queen and her family since they have strong ties to France." he explained.

"Well you know that I've always favored an Spanish alliance for Mary anyway. I am hoping my nephew will still find a suitable match for her." I said hopeful.

"Alas gentle lady, there is nothing he can do when Mary is not considered a Princess of England anymore. Also, I must tell you of the distressful news I received."

** I** nodded as I tried to calm myself about my daughter. I knew she was all alone in Hatfield castle which was the same place my 1st husband, Prince Arthur, died. I couldn't imagine whats he was going through and what humiliations she was receiving at the hands of Elizabeth's household. Even if the princess was only three years of age and didn't know any better on how to treat her older, half sister. I found it funny how Anne had specifically named her daughter after her two grandmothers, Elizabeth of York and Elizabeth of Howard. I knew Elizabeth York and she would have turned in her grave at the way her son was behaving. I also knew that Mary was at the mercy of Anne and already had been threatened because she would not recognize Anne as Queen. Mary already had to give up her title of Princess of Wales to Elizabeth and be declared illegitimate. Sadly, Elizabeth's looks only strengthen her title as princess. She looked very much like her father with vibrant red hair and his features whereas Mary took more after her Spanish ancestors

"What is this distressful news you speak off?" I asked as I wrapped my rosary around my fingers. Here lately, it had been my only strength and reminder that God was indeed on my side.

"It seems that several plots have been conspired to kill The King, Anne, and Elizabeth and are being whispered at court. I can only tell you that if actions are taken to harm them then you are very likely to get blamed for treason along with the Princess Mary." he explained. "The King may even put you both to death for treason."

"But Mary is only 7 years old! Surely the King would not entertain such nonsense!" I cried out. "I love the king more than my own life! I would never dream of hurting him, only my enemies like Cardinal Wolsey and that great whore, Anne Boleyn. _Por el amor de la Santísima Virgen nunca haría daño al rey, mi esposo!_ **((For the love of the Blessed Virgin never would I do harm to the King, my husband.))**

I crossed myself quickly and closed my eyes at what I had just heard. Surely The king couldn't put me or his own daughter to death for such nonsense!

" He is under the guidance of Anne and I do believe it's her supporters spreading the lies to put you in bad light. I must also warn you to be careful of what you say and what you eat. I fully think Anne has plans to have you and Mary killed to cement her throne and Elizabeth's position." he explained. "This may even be done by poison or assassination."

** I** sat back in my chair and buried my head in my hands, weeping. I honestly didn't know what else to do about this situation. It seemed like I was getting attacked at all points. What was I to do if Anne decided to be rid of me or my daughter by means of treason or poisoning? I felt Eustace's hand rest on my hands which clutched at my rosary as I continued to sob. He pulled out his linen handkerchief and handed it to me as I dotted my eyes.

"My gracious Queen, might I suggest something? Maybe a plan that could help protect Mary and possibly restore her in line of the throne?" Eustace spoke in hushed whispers for we had to be careful at all times who could hear us.

It was a shame when I couldn't even trust my own household not to be spies to my personal conversations or confessionals even. I have priest break my vow of confession and turn my sins against me for all to hear.

"What could possibly do that? Anne would never let that happen." I sobbed. "It appears she has finally one. I never knew the wicked would triumph over the good. My poor daughter does not deserve this at all!"

"My plan deals with the newest lady who has caught The King's eye. What if she is sympathetic to our cause? What if she could oust Anne the same way she done you? What if we beat Anne at her own wicked game? It is possible with some help that this lady could very well become the new Queen and restore Mary back to her rightful place." he explained. "I've been told that this lady will be giving Mary archery lessons and as expressed her desire to do so and get to know Mary. It was even said that this lady slipped up in front of the King and acknowledge Mary as a princess still."

I smiled a little at hearing that. That somebody out there still thought of and considered Mary as a true princess of England. Still, my heart was bitter from losing my husband to any lady.

"But I am the Queen's true wife..." I said sobbing harder. "In God's eyes I am his true wife. No man made law can change that."

"My lady, The King as made himself head of the church. He has broken away from the true faith and the pope. He no longer views your marriage as valid. We are alone in this situation now, even getting abandoned by the pope himself."

** I** sat in my chair not really sure what to think. However, I was willing to do whatever I could to save Mary and restore her to her rightful place. If that meant letting my husband fall in love and Mary another lady then I would be willing to sacrifice my heart for my daughter. If this lady could bump Anne off the throne then I was willing to be helpful.

"I would very much like to meet this lady before I commit to anything. Please, bring her to me so we can talk." I said as I stood. "Now if you must excuse me I need to go to mass and have prayer. Also, if you could be so kind as to deliver this letter to The King."

"Of course my Queen." Eustace bowed as I walked to my privy chambers. "I stopped and bowed low to Eustace who stood upon my leaving."

"I can't thank you enough for being my true friend for you are the only one in this country I have to trust. I fear I am getting sicker and I don't have much longer for this world. This harlot has squeezed the happiness from my very soul and the depression is eating away at me. Every day I don't see my daughter just adds to my death sentence. Just please promise me to be a true and faithful servant to my daughter for she will need true friends in her life." I said tearing up.

"You have my word, my Queen and I promise that harlot will pay for what she has done to you. On this Earth and in Heaven. If you could get any enjoyment you must know that the people of England adore you still. They still support you fully and detest Anne for her part in the destruction of our churches." he said.

**I** had so much on my mind and my soul was weary from all the heart break I had suffered. Still, if this lady would promote the interest of my daughter and boot that harlot from power then I might just throw my support behind her. It was obvious that Henry had no desire to take me back as a wife, no matter who threatened angels themselves could come down and call him a fool for his actions and he would still deny them. This wicked woman had a spell on him and one day I prayed he would wake up and see it. I was abandoned by my family in Spain and by my husband. The Scottish Lady may be my only option to help my daughter.

**Mary's POV**

I sat in my tiny room on my bed and reread the only letter I had left of my mother which had become a daily ritual for me. When I was lonely, and I often was, I would pull the letter from my secret hiding place and reread the loving words she so thoughtfully penned. It was a possession I cherished most of all even above the finest jewels. She had written it to me two years ago when I was given my own household and I still had the title of Princess of Wales. I had just been to a banquet in my honor where I was betrothed to Charles, Emperor of Spain. I was way too young to marry him, but I was sent to my own household of over 200 person to learn how to become a proper Queen.

_Mi querida hija_, (My Dearest Daughter)

Today you leave my side to learn how to become a Queen. It is your destiny and your life's fulfillment and I know you will become a Great Queen which shall be remembered throughout history. I implore you to always follow the true faith, put your trust and devotion unto the blessed virgin and your husband. You have your father and my support, always. I can not wait to see you grow up and to see what God has in store for you. Always remember to be a true defender of the faith and bring peace to your people. I could not be more proud of you!

Your loving mother, always.

** I** closed my eyes and let my thoughts pull me away from the hell I was undoubtedly living in. What did I do wrong to my father for him to treat me so? I had done nothing but show love and respect to my father. It was only because I refused to acknowledge no other Queen but my mother and no other princess but myself. I started to daydream of the life I should of had instead of the life I did have. Instead of a worn black dress that was in desperate need of repair, I wore a rich gown of ivory and jewels in my hair with the handsome King of Spain by my side. Instead of being shut in my tiny room for hours on end I was invited to balls were I danced with handsome gentlemen and was adored by the court as a true Tudor Princess. Instead of the stale bread, old ale, and old cheese I was given for supper I was treated to fine pastries and meats with only the finest of fruits and wines. However, I did have holes in my dress that I did my best to repair. Most of my gowns and jewels were taken from me and given to Elizabeth by order of the King. My betrothal was now considered invalid because I was considered a bastard and I still had to eat the leftover, picked through food that the rest of the household had first...leaving me only the scraps. Some nights scraps were not even left. I then began to cry for at 7 years old I felt so alone in the world. I couldn't see my mother and I desperately missed her. Then I started to hear Elizabeth cry. I waited a few minutes as her crying continued, getting louder and louder. I thought surely a maid or the governess would come to her aid but after a few minutes her crying did not cease. I got up and walked to my door which lead straight to Elizabeth's main room. She sat up in her cradle with her face so red that it matched her hair. She looked just like our father when he got angry. I walked over to her and picked her up as she gripped my shoulders. She instantly stopped crying and stared up at me with blue eyes rimmed with red. If anything I knew this was my half sister for she looked too much like our father to be otherwise.

"Shh little Elizabeth." I smiled as I started to rock her.

** I** started to sing a Spanish lullaby to her as she calmed and rested her head against my chest. When I was first ordered to wait on Elizabeth I must say I hated the vile little creature. I thought surely she would have meanness just like her mother. However, looking down at the precious child now I couldn't help but pity her. Her mother really didn't care much for her and often thought of her as a disappointment. Elizabeth should have been a boy and every time Anne had to look at her she had to see a failure. I started to pace the room with her as Elizabeth started to snore. Then I heard footsteps behind me as Lady Bryon came in.

"How dare you touch the princess!" she shouted waking Elizabeth up which responded with screams.

She was jerked from my arms and I was slapped hard against the face and ordered to leave. I stood there shocked as Elizabeth began to scream and reach for me.

"I was only taking care of her..."I said.

"You are not worthy enough to touch the Princess. Don't ever touch her again. Do you understand me child?" Lady Bryon spat.

I started to tear up as I ran from the room and out into the gardens. I found a quite corner and sat down, sobbing. It wasn't until I saw a shadow cross that I looked up to see a young lady staring down at me. Surely, I thought she was here to reprimand me even more.

"I swear I had no intention of hurting Elizabeth." I said through sobs.

The lady looked down at me with a puzzled look on her face before bowing in my presence.

"Princess Mary...I am Lady Alaina. The King has sent me to teach you archery." she said. "Are you ok? Why are you so distressed child?"

I didn't know if I could trust her or not so I just stared at the ground, not saying anything. The Lady seemed to take the hint and sat down beside me.

"I know life for you is hard right now, but I would be honored to be your friend...if you''ll have me." she smiled.

" Thank you Lady Alaina, but I don't need friends. I am perfectly fine by myself." I said.

"You can't mean that. Everybody needs a friend." she said looking concerned.

"I am afraid I wasn't born into this life to have friends or happiness. If The King so wishes me to learn archery then I will abide by his wishes, but I do not wish to make friends with anyone." I stand standing. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must attend my daily mass."

"As you wish, Princess." she said.

I turned to her as she called me princess again. "Surely, Lady Alania, you know you can get into trouble for addressing me by a title I was stripped of." I said.

"In my eyes you were born a princess and therefore I will call you one between us." she smiled.

I gave her a half smiled as I bowed slightly to her to show a small sign of respect. "I look forward to our lessons together."

"Good! I can't wait to start on them tomorrow. Let's say I meet you here at 9 am?" she asked.

"That would be lovely."I said as I walked away.

Maybe God had finally heard my prayers and sent me a true friend to comfort me. I could only hope Lady Alania was here for me and not to promote her self interest.


End file.
